It's NOT a Date
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: MomoAnn. Momoshiro was absolutely not dating Tachibana's imouto, totally not.


I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**It's NOT a Date**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

"I can't believe my brother," said Ann, walking, angry next to Momoshiro. "I'm fifteen years old and I don't need an escort." She kept talking about stupid, overprotective brothers. Momo was asked via Fuji from Tachibana to escort Ann to a concert that she has wanted to see. Unfortunately, the Fudomine team was training hard and Tezuka gave Seigaku a day off from training.

"Calm down, Tachibana-imouto," said Momoshiro, putting his arms behind his head. "It's not like we haven't been out together by ourselves. Don't you like me, Tachibana-imouto?" Ann laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Ann. "I'm sure we'll have fun on our date!"

"Oi, it's not a date," said Momoshiro, blushing red.

"I won't call it a date as long as you call me Ann-chan," she said, grinning. Momo sighed, why was she so difficult? They went to the concert and Ann had fun but Momo just did not like the band but smiled for Ann. She probably get mad if did not have fun. Momo had to glare at a few people from bumping into Ann, but other than that the night was problems free.

Momo was walking Ann home when noticed that she was getting taller and her hair was getting longer.

"I'm glad you came with me, Momoshiro-kun," said Ann, smiling. Momo nodded, numbly and wondered how come she looked so beautiful at that moment.

_Two_

Momo knew full well of Kamio Akira's feelings for Ann, everyone knew it. He felt bad for Kamio. The other boy tried to ask Ann out multiple times but always interrupted by Tachibana, Ibu and Momo, himself. Momo somehow always walks by Ann and Kamio when the rhythm 

tennis player is attempting to ask her out. Ann always calls out to him and Momo knew she would be mad if he did not say 'hello'. Momo thinks that she does this on purpose because she may not like Kamio in a romantic sense and not want to hurt him.

"Momoshiro-kun," said Ann, with Tachibana and Kamio in the supermarket where Momo was getting some food for home.

"Tachibana-imouto, Tachibana, Kamio," greeted Momo. "How's everything?"

"Shopping," asked Kamio.

"Everything's fine," said Ann, cheerfully. Tachibana just went back to getting food. "We're going to have a birthday party for Mori."

"Oh, it's his birthday soon," said Momo. "Wish him happy birthday then." He began walking away.

"Ne, Momoshiro-kun, will you play a match with again tomorrow," asked Ann.

"Sure, street tennis courts," said Momo, grinning. He liked playing Ann, because it was just plain fun and not for tournament. They played every once in a while. He could hear Kamio's complaining to Tachibana about Ann going on a date with Momoshiro. The dunk smash player blushed and wanted to shout that it was not a date, but Tachibana said it for him.

"Hey, Momo, let's go get some burgers, senpai's treat," said Kikumaru, glomping his kohai.

"Can't, I'm meeting Tachibana-imouto—"

"Oi, Fuji, Momo's got a date with Tachibana-imouto," said Eiji, yelling for everyone to hear. Momo cursed under his breathe.

"Saa, is that so? Good luck," said Fuji, smiling.

"Senpai, it's not a date, we're just playing tennis," said Momo, trying to convince them. Eiji and Fuji smiled and said that they understood and went off together. "I shouldn't tease Echizen so much about Ryuuzaki-chan when he gets back from America." So he went on his way to meet Ann for their not-date.

_Three_

"Takeshi, go get the flowers I ordered for your mother," said his father. It was Momo's parents' anniversary soon. The dunk smash specialist nodded and he got money from his father to get the flowers from the flower shop. He walked leisurely there. He entered the sweet smelling store and to his surprise Tachibana Kippei was there.

"Momoshiro," asked Tachibana.

"Hey, Tachibana, what's up," asked Momoshiro.

"Ann's birthday is tomorrow," said Tachibana, figuring that the other tennis player did not know. "And why are you here?"

"I'm picking up some flowers for my dad to give to my mom," said Momoshiro. Tachibana got his order and told Momo he'd seen later. The woman got his father's flowers. "Hey, could you give me that?"

"Sure," said the florist. The next day, Momo found himself in front of the Tachibana house, ringing the doorbell. Luckily, Ann answered. She was still wearing her pajamas and when she saw him she slammed the door in his face. Momo heard her run up the stairs and waited a few minutes. He was laughing, she was too cute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming over," said Ann, reopening the door.

"It's okay," he said, grinning. "It's your birthday right? Here for you." He handed her a box with a double delight rose and a teddy bear with it.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Momoshiro-kun," said Ann. She smiled. "Are you asking me out?" Momo faltered and blushed.

"Oi, it's just a gift," said Momo. Ann laughed. He sighed and took a closer look at her. She was getting older and more beautiful. Maybe he should ask her out, but then Momo thought of Kamio trying to get her attention for a long time. "I'll take you to the movies but you should spend your birthday with your family."

"No, come in, you don't have anything to do today right," asked Ann. "The team is coming over soon to celebrate my birthday."

"Alright, I'll stay," said Momo. "As long as you tell Kamio to behave so we don't start arguing." Ann giggled and Momo entered. Their dog jumped on him and began licking him. "Gah, dog slobber, Tachibana-imouto, help me."

"It's Ann-chan," she said, calling off her dog. Of course, Kamio freaked out when he found Momo and Ann watching and laughing at the show on television. The others were happy to see Momo. They talked about tennis briefly and then Momo's mother called him home to watch his brother and sister.

"Thanks for staying Momoshiro-kun," said Ann, smiling brightly.

"Sure, I'll see you around okay? Stay out of trouble," replied Momo, ruffling her hair. She scowled and he laughed.

"You stay out of trouble yourself Momoshiro-kun," said Ann.

"Later…Ann-chan," said Momo, grinning as she blushed at him calling her name. He thought it was a nice day and he went home to deal with his siblings. The next day at school, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Taka grilled him about spending the day with Ann on her birthday. He was going to kill Tachibana for telling Fuji.

_Four_

He coughed, he was eighteen years old and sick. Momo scowled as his mother shoved him back in his bed. He had no classes today but he wanted to go see Ann, not that they were dating or anything. Momo coughed and tried to fall asleep. He had a slight fever and bad fits of coughs. Luckily he was not sneezing.

"ACHOO," Momo sneezed. He frowned, how did get this cold anyway? Oh yeah, Echizen wanted to play a match because he was angry at Ryuuzaki's fanboys. He was never going to play that brat at night again. A couple of hours of attempting to go to sleep failed then there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Ne, Momoshiro-kun, you should take better care of yourself," said Ann. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy," said Momo to her. "Are you sure you want to be here? I don't want your brother or Kamio attempting to kill me if you get sick."

"I'll be fine, it won't kill me if I get sick," said Ann. "You can't sleep can you?" Momo shook his head. Ann found some playing cards and they played go fish and war, until Momo began dozing off. "Good sleep, Momoshiro-kun."

"Hmm," said Momo. Before he could react she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Momo did not have the energy to move or even blush because in truth he thought he was a delirious. He feel asleep and when woke up, Ann was gone probably went home. His cell phone rang and he answered it lazily.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANN-CHAN?"_

Crap.

_Five_

He glared at the Kamio, Momoshiro was jealous. Normally he was not a jealous person but he was hanging on Ann and it was really pissing Momo off. Kamio never asked Ann out and they were not together. But neither were Momo and Ann, so he tried to calm himself down. This must be how Echizen felt with Ryuuzaki. And Momo was not alone in the feeling that Kamio should back off, Tachibana may be friends with Kamio and his sister may be grown, but it was still his little sister. They were at Taka-san's sushi place, eating.

"Looks like you are going to blow a gasket, Tachibana," said Chitose Senri, an old friend of Tachibana and fellow tennis player. "Ann-chan is sure popular with the boys. Momoshiro-san looks pissed too."

"I'm not pissed," said Momo.

"Sure, I'm the queen of England," said Chitose, rolling his eyes. "Ann-chan should pick a boy to date already."

"Leave her alone Senri," said Tachibana. "She does not have to date anyone. And why are you here in Tokyo?"

"Says Aniki," said Chitose. "I felt the same way about Miyuki when boys started coming around. And I'm here because of tennis." Chitose and Tachibana began talking about their sisters and whatever while Momo got screamed at by Kamio.

"Ann-chan wouldn't dream of dating you, you bike stealer," said Kamio.

"Oh, get over the bike, we were thirteen and I paid you back," said Momo. "I don't care who Ann-chan dates as long as she is happy." With that Kamio shut up and began to ask Ann out but then she saw Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma walking together inside the restaurant.

"Looks like you guys got together," said Ann. Ryoma scowled and Momo grinned. Sakuno blushed and Kamio cursed their timing. After a day of reunions, Momo was about to go home but decided something important. He leaned over to Ann and whispered in her ear, which made her giggle.

"It's a date," said Ann, grinning.

"It's a date," said Momo.

"Aw, so not cool, Momoshiro," complained Kamio.

_End_


End file.
